Ocarina
by Ellis McDohl
Summary: Ocarinas give life and music to those who wish for it... Ocarina is a very vague sequel to Zero's Saber... Changed the rating for slight blood... Please excuse me for taking long. (Chapter 4)
1. Default Chapter

"Ocarina"  
Prologue: Ocarina  
First entry: October 9, 2001  
Last entry: October 10, 2001  
Diclaimer: They don't belong to me. Most belong to Capcom.  
  
Author's notes:  
Hello. I'm back and after a long time too. We're just finishing our final exams and hopefully I'll be able to write a few things after when it's over. I need to write.  
Anyway, Ocarina is a very vague continuation to Zero's saber. If you're read "Final Decisions" there Dr. Cain gave them an Ocarina each. Here, those ocarina would play a bit of a role. Thanks to the people who helped me and gave me info. I'm truly sorry I'm not able to thank you properly.  
I hope this story goes well... If you'd like to flame me, it's okay. Just please go easy on me. Other than that, please enjoy.  
  
Ellis McDohl  
*****************************************************  
"Ocarina"  
Prologue: Ocarina  
  
Ocarinas bear sweet music when played by the right person who knows how it must be done. Lovely music that could be heard and could be felt from the depths of one's heart. Perhaps I'm just a fool, standing here in front of this grave. But it doesn't matter anymore.  
  
I don't care whether they call me a fool because all that maters to me is that I'm here.  
  
Soon enough the leaves on the trees will disappear and the snow will fall. It will cover this grave white and only the flowers that are brought here would give it a bit more than just this color.  
  
I'm only a Hunter.  
  
And perhaps only a fool.  
  
But even so, these memories I have will be forever be engraved in my mind and my heart. And my bitter emotions, will be the only witness to that final day...  
  
...that last day...   
  
...I thought I had to let them all go...  
  



	2. Chapter One: As It Seems

"Ocarina"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
First entry: August 4, 2001  
Last entry: August 6, 2001  
Disclaimer: You know who they belong to! They belong to Capcom!!  
  
Author's note:  
Hello. This is Ocarina. After a very, very short intro. Excuse me, I'm not good at it right now. But I hope you'll enjoy. ^-^ If you'd like to flame me, go ahead just please, go easy.  
Ellis McDohl  
***************************************  
"Ocarina"  
Chapter One: As It Seems  
  
  
Zero stood in his office, looking down at the ocarina lying in an elegant brown box. Dr. Cain had given it to him a few months ago back then when he was needed as a judge to see if X was fit enough to become the 1st unit's new captain.   
He passed, really. But it was X's decision to stay here in Japan and remain as his partner. During their ride back Zero remembered X saying: "Whatever. Let them look for another candidate. Dr. Light allowed me to stay and I will." And that was the end to that.  
  
Hearing that, made him feel relieved. At least, even for a while longer, they could keep their promises. He gently took the ocarina out of it's box and felt its smooth surface. It looked old yet it didn't feel old. He didn't understand why Dr. Cain gave this to him. But still, it was good. At least, he knew how to play it.  
  
He lifted it up to his lips and blew. It gave out a clear sound and he continued to play. Lady Aluze used to listen to him play and she would smile at him and say it was lovely. She was the only person she ever played to. But now, there was X and Dr. Cain.  
  
He didn't mind them hearing him play but when others come, he would stop and no other persuasions could get him to play it again except for those mentioned. He hid his talent from the whole world.  
  
His short repertoire ended as abruptly as the fancy seized him. It was because X was outside and calling out to him.  
  
"Hey, Zero!" He called, his voice slightly muffled. "Come on! Let's go eat!"  
  
Zero looked down at the ocarina in his hands for a few moments, remembering those times when he played for her. He was sad when she had passed away but if he thought about this sadness, he knew the lady wouldn't get the rest she deserved. He shook these thoughts away. He always wanted to see her smiling and if he lived and be happy, she will continue to smile in his memory.  
  
"Zero! Are you coming?!" X called once again, impatiently.  
  
"Yeah!" He replied as he carefully placed it back, closed the lid of the box and left.  
  
Then the room remained as still as it did before he came in.  
  
  
X sat across the breakfast table, with his eyes looking, thoughtfully at the mug in front of him. The coffee inside it, steamed and white spirals came up. He can clearly see it, why not? His eyes, even without the armor, were very sharp. Unlike his best friend who sat at the end on the table, reading the morning paper.  
  
X saw him as he pushed back his glasses to his face after noticing it had nearly fallen off. X thought his friend didn't need to wear those glasses at all. But it was true that Zero's eyesight got a little clouded whenever he took off his armor and helmet. Not that he'd mind really.  
  
In fact, it did look good on him. X had always thought so and a lot of other people-reploids and humans alike-saw how those glasses fitted him. He didn't look nerdy in it either. He's just purely good-looking.  
  
His friend's helmet had a special microchip that enabled him to see clearly (or perhaps clearer) than everyone else. But even without those glasses, Zero was still as sharp and alert as ever. He sensed them from the movement of the air and other stuff like that. X had tried to do it like Zero did but it was just not working. Yet.  
  
They've only recently found out about this eyesight problem he had a few months ago. Just a few days before Dr. Light and the others went back to America. Zero had been harboring this secret inside him for years and they've only noticed it now.  
  
He and Dr. Cain mused over it, thinking how well he did conceal this ailment of his. Zero didn't consider it as such. He thought it was a good opportunity to test himself, get used to it, and learn to be a little sharper and alert about it.  
  
X had to laugh at that. He didn't know if his friend would find it funny but it just got a little weirder to him, sometimes.  
  
There was a slight shuffle of papers which he vaguely heard. He didn't look up yet but continued to look at the mug in front of him, trying to repress the laughter inside him but it seems it had leaked out as a grin.  
  
"What are you grinning at the coffee mug for?" Zero's clear voice asks.  
  
Now X looked up and met Zero's emerald graze, looking at him, mildly. He liked those glasses, really but he knew he himself wouldn't look good in it.  
  
X shook his head, smiling. "Nothing." He replied. "I just remembered something."  
Zero placed the morning paper on the table, but he still didn't look like he was done with it either. X turned back at the coffee mug and sighed.  
  
What is it with me and coffee anyway? He asked himself.  
  
Zero gave out a sigh and drank his own coffee, carefully tilting the mug to his lips to keep it's contents from spilling on his clothes.  
  
They didn't wear their armors at the present. They were allowed to do that now. It was one of Dr. Cain's odd fits that had it in. The other week they weren't, and the next week they were. Not that they'd mind really.  
  
X wore a white shirt that was slightly unbuttoned so his throat could be seen. The sleeves were long but he folded it up to his elbows to, so he says, make him more comfortable. No one protested to that because it was okay. He wore blue jeans and brown shoes. X gave out a sigh and thought how light these clothes make him feel. A complete contrast to his heavy blue armor. He didn't mind the weight of it though.  
  
Zero wore black pants and turtle-neck, long-sleeved shirt and brown shoes. But in addition to that, he also wore a white lab coat. He liked that lab coat and he also needs it. Most of the times he'd go to Dr. Cain's lab and help out there. X used to always tag-along with him and his whims and he doesn't seem to complain about it either.  
  
His brown-haired friend doesn't always mind if he'd go along with it.  
"And what may that be?" Zero asked, looking down at his now empty mug.  
  
X rolled his eyes about, still smiling. "Just Dr. Cain's whims, that's all." He replied.  
  
Zero smiled and turned to his morning papers. "Yes, well you know how Dr. Cain is when he has his momentary attacks." He remarked. "They're quite amusing..."  
X leaned back his chair. "Yeah... But that makes me wonder though..."  
  
"Wonder? About what?"  
  
"All this..." He replied with a slight sweep of his hand. "I mean, Dr. Cain doesn't have whims without a reason."  
  
Zero stopped and considered. It was true. Dr. Cain always had a reason for everything. He just didn't know what it was this time. But there was something. How could he explain all those times he gazed out the window wearing a sad look on his face? Lately he just seems so far away. Sometimes, he'd suddenly fall silent and place a lingering look outside. When they would ask, he would not answer them truthfully.   
  
"He looks like he's hiding something from us..." Zero remarked, softly.  
X gave out a weary sigh. "Hard for us not to notice, huh..." He remarked.  
Zero nodded, slightly as he placed the papers back on the table.   
  
"We've worked with him for so long..." Zero murmured. "...We've been so accustomed to his moods, that a sudden change would undoubtedly have us questioning what's wrong..."  
  
X looked, sadly up at the ceiling. The wind blew in, making their hair dance, it's breezes brushed pass their cheeks, caressing their faces, coolly.  
  
"I don't know if we have the right to..." He began. "But I only wish he'd tell us what's bothering him." A slight pause. "I've never seen him look depressed as he is now. It makes him look almost... ancient."  
  
Zero turned to the window, looking at the trees and the way their leaves dance gently. Some old, brown leaves flew about to the earth where they must go and add up to cycle of life where it turns, unceasingly, till the end of times  
  
"It seems so wrong, doesn't it?" Zero said, quietly.  
  
X nodded, just enough for him to see. It was Zero's turn to sigh.  
  
"We'll eventually find out, soon enough." He added.  
  
As if on cue, Alia walked into the cafeteria. They both saw her standing there, looking around, as if searching for someone. Alia, unlike the two of them, didn't wear casual clothes. In fact, it seems they were the only ones to wear these right now. No one minds at all.  
  
Zero brushed a stray golden strand of hair off his face as the cold expression he usually wears, gradually began to came back. X wearily ran his fingers through his dark-brown hair, doing his best to suppress a yawn. Alia saw them and her face beamed up as she began to walk toward their table by the window.   
  
X looked up at her, smiling. "Hello, Alia." He greeted.  
  
But something made him stop and look closely at Alia's face. There was a long silence and Zero noticed it so he looked up as well and found Alia's bewildered face looking back at them.  
  
"What happened to you?" X asked, rather amused.  
  
They both thought she wouldn't answer but she did, after another long silence.  
  
"Have you noticed anything odd...lately?" She asked.  
  
X raised his eyebrows, confused. "Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
Alia pulled out a chair and settled herself down, looking serious. The amused look on X's face disappeared and Zero closed his eyes, thoughtfully. The sunlight that had crept in and shone on their hair, making gentle highlights.  
  
"Have you noticed anything odd about the way Dr. Cain acts?" She asked.  
  
X smiled, slightly at Zero. "Seems we're not the only ones who notice..." He remarked. Without waiting for a reply, he turned back to Alia, his smile disappearing. "What's wrong? Is he okay?"  
  
Alia shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me..." She replied, worriedly. "Everyone couldn't help notice it. He's been so quiet lately..." A slight pause. "I don't know about you guys, but I really think we should do something about it."  
  
Zero pushed his glasses back to his face and stood up. As if taking the hint, X stood up as well, smiling at Alia.  
  
"We'll do what we can." He said. "Still we can't guarantee anything."  
  
Alia beamed up at them, hopefully. "Really?" She asked, eagerly. "Please do. Everyone's been at their wits end trying to figure it out." Another slight pause. "You've noticed how everyone's been so quiet lately too, haven't you?"  
  
Zero gave out a short laugh. "Yeah..." He replied, not turning to her. Then to X. "Let's go."  
  
X nodded in response and they walked out the cafeteria. Meanwhile, the other reploids continued to eat and work to their heart's content.  
  
  
Dr. Cain stood in front of a dressing table in his room, looking down at the it's antique beauty. There was once a time this dressing table had a figure of a woman sitting in front of it, pinning her long, black hair up and looking at her reflection with a small smile on her pink lips. Her golden eyes, shinning with delight.  
  
James, she would call, smiling sweetly. How does this look on me? She would ask.  
And he would smile at her, mildly. It's very lovely... He replied.  
  
She would laugh at him, so carefree and cheerfully, he thought he could take on the whole world. Just with that smile, he could live on and forget all the cares of the world. He would die for that smile. He wanted to stop the world from turning if that will stop time but he knew it would never happen.  
  
He reached out to touch this figure in front of the mirror as if it were there. But the image, faded away into nothingness. Whisked away like thin smoke against a strong puff of wind. He gave out a sigh. The only thing that was left of her were painful memories.  
  
He looked at his reflection on the dressing table's mirror and saw his old reflection. He wearily shook his head, thinking how young her was then, and foolish. If he hadn't done what he did, she would still be here with him, and safe.  
  
He laid his head in his old hand. A week from now was the day it all happened and he couldn't do anything to avoid it. He didn't know what he could've done to save her but he would if he could've but can't.  
It's too late... He told himself, gravely, closing his eyes. It's too late now... He could see her face, even in death she was smiling. She was always smiling...  
  
"Will you continue hiding in the shadows of your past, Dr. Cain?" A voice asked.  
He stopped and turned to see Zero and X standing a few meters behind him. What Zero said struck him and for some reason, it made him angry. He was about to shout at them both for entering without knocking but the look on Zero's eyes made him restrain himself.  
  
Shout at us then. Those green eyes seemed to say. Get angry if you even dare. At least, tell us what's wrong.  
  
He stopped and turned back to the mirror, seeing his and their reflection. He couldn't get angry with them. That was because they were right. It was true. He closed his eyes and tried to look away from their eyes. He couldn't bear to face their mild graze for they seemed to penetrate his very soul.  
  
He smiled. There was more to them than meets the eye. Perhaps they understood because they knew how it feels to loose someone dear.  
  
"I don't know about you..." He said finally, after a short silence. "...But I certainly don't like having people barging into my room like that."  
  
X seated himself on the bed. "We didn't barge in, doctor." He said. "We knocked but you didn't answer so we thought something was wrong."  
  
Dr. Cain remained smiling. These two never ceased to amaze him. He turned to them and saw Zero still standing there, but this time, he had his fists tied on his chest. Dr. Cain couldn't help but be amused at the way they acted.  
  
Despite the fact that they were reploids and they were rather strict ones (especially Zero. No words could better describe him...), they were very caring in their own away. They were rather selfish too when it comes right down to it.  
Selfish? Dr. Cain suddenly thought.  
  
He didn't know yet they were, in their own peculiar way.  
  
"Very well." Dr. Cain replied. "I'll let it go this time but I do hope you'd call before you came in."  
  
X rolled his eyes about, thinking how many times they did call out to him from outside but he doesn't even seem to hear. Zero glanced at X, just enough to hint not to say that. X nodded because he didn't need Zero to tell him about it.  
  
Dr. Cain walked toward a chair by the window.  
  
"Is there anything you wish to talk to me about?" he asked.  
  
X glanced at Zero who, by the look on his face, approved of it. Dr. Cain smiled wider.  
  
These two are very much synchronize! He told himself, amused. It was almost like they shared the same heart and mind, if not body.  
  
"Dr. Cain?" X called, awkwardly.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Is... something wrong?" X asked, slowly.  
  
A very frank young man. Dr. Cain remarked. "Why do you ask?" He asked, aloud.  
  
"You haven't been yourself lately..." He replied, softly. "Everyone notices it, though they didn't speak of it. Everyone's been worried."  
  
Dr. Cain chuckled. "Oh? Is that why everyone's been behaving recently?" He asked, very much amused.  
  
X and Zero didn't answer nor did he need one. He'll be fine without an answer because it was fairly obvious. Dr. Cain looked out the window, watching the people outside do their work. This is his life now. This was his work. To this place and these reploids did he dedicate his life.  
  
Dr. Cain looked down and noticed a small, scented, white envelope. He smiled at it as he turned back to them.  
  
"X, Zero," He called.  
  
They both straightened up.  
  
"I want you to come with me." He said.  
  
X glanced at Zero with a bewildered face. Zero shrugged his shoulders, just enough for X to see.  
  
"Where to, doctor?" Zero asked.  
  
Dr. Cain's lips curved up to a wide grin that made him look almost young. It was pleasant to see him like this. Dr. Cain raised his hand and waved a small, white envelope in front of their eyes.  
  
"This, my dear boys," He began, amused. "is an invitation for a grand ball held in America. All the important people are coming and I am invited." He explained. "And Dr. Light is there as well!!" He added, throwing his arms up in delight.  
  
X and Zero ran to him because, for a moment, they thought he was going to fall over. But Dr. Cain, as old as he was, was able to get his balance back. They sighed in relief. Dr. Cain continued to grin broadly.  
  
"Is that an order?" X asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Dr. Cain remained as he is, grinning. "What do you think?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" X groaned, turning to Zero.  
  
Dr. Cain laughed out loud at the expression of despair X had displayed. Dr. Cain knew X had a hard time with formal parties like these. Zero doesn't seem to mind much.  
  
"Are you coming , Zero?" Dr. Cain asked.  
  
Zero pushed his glasses back to his face again and tied his fists on his chest.  
  
"Very well." He replied.  
  
X threw his arms up as if surrendering. "All right. If Zero's coming, I won't complain." He decided. "Besides, it'll be a good opportunity to see everyone again." He added, smiling cheerfully.  
  
Dr. Cain nodded. "That's good then." And he turned back to mirror. "I'm going to enjoy this..." He murmured.  
  
He heard X groan in such a manner, he had to laugh at it. Though in the reflection, he didn't see Zero smile there was a sort of amusement in it as he looked down at his friend. Then, much to his surprise, Zero turned to him.  
  
Even though it was only a brief moment, Dr. Cain never forgot the look on his eyes that day. It was the look he only gave X. Gentle and true. Zero nodded, slightly and turned to go.  
  
Dr. Cain wanted to stop them both from going but they had disappeared, even before he had a chance to speak.  
  
  
X closed his eyes as he leaned back, comfortably, on the chair while the plane hovered, faultlessly across the sky. Really, they could've used the teleporter but Dr. Cain insisted they ride the plane. Not that he'd mind really. After all, it's only a few hours to America but he liked to see Dr. Light and the others as soon as possible.  
  
It's been two months... He thought. Wonder how everyone's doing?  
  
They didn't wear their armors on their trip either and to confess the truth, X was getting the hang of it. It was a lot easier to move around without having people to look them. It feels very light. Their armors are safely kept in the base. If they need it, it will teleport back to them.  
  
They look very much human. X looking like a seventeen-year-old teenager while Zero, who sat beside him quietly, looked like a young man in his early twenties or two years older than X.   
  
X wore a gray, turtle-neck shirt with long sleeves.  
  
Zero turned to him with a small frown on his face as a few strands of golden hair slipped forward to his face. Zero was inclined to brush it off and remove his glasses, carefully placing it on the empty seat beside him. X raised his eyebrows at this gesture.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Zero ran his fingers through his hair like a comb while his other hand held some papers. Promptly, he let the papers go and kept on running his fingers through his hair. The light was enough to shine in and make his hair glimmer like pure gold, spun into whisper-thin threads. He then stopped and, still with his hair on his hand, raised it up slightly to see it clearly.  
  
"I don't understand why Dr. Cain insists on having me wear my hair loose like this..." He replied, a small frown on his face.  
  
X grinned as he gently took a handful of it, feeling its soft, silky texture, a contrast to his rough, dark-brown hair.  
  
"What's wrong with that anyway?" He asked once again. "It's all right." He added, rubbing his fingers, gently against it.  
  
Zero gave out a weary sigh. "Well, yes..."  
  
X patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it." He said, cheerfully.  
  
Zero smiled, slightly. "You say that because you never have problems with your hair." He remarked, sighing.  
  
X poked at his friend's forehead, still grinning. "Lucky me." He remarked.  
Zero nodded and let his hair go. X straightened up but still held onto the handful he had in his hand. He didn't pull it, and would never dare to lest Zero should get angry and have his neck for it.  
  
Now that is awful. X decided.  
  
X turned to Zero. "Why did you grow your hair out like this?" He asked.  
  
There was a long silence between them and Zero sat there, thinking of these things. X thought it wasn't a good idea to have asked that for he can see that Zero's expression changed to a somewhat, sad and grim air. But Zero didn't mind at all.  
  
Zero closed his eyes. "To remind me..." He replied, quietly.  
  
"Remind you about... what?" He asked, slowly.  
  
Zero turned his head to him, sadly. His hair slips through X's fingers. X saw it and was suddenly horrified to remember that Zero could slip through his fingers as easily as his golden hair had done.  
  
Zero looked at him, mildly.  
  
"To remind me," He said, softly. "of all the things I've been through... What I live for and everything I fought for..." A small smile slowly formed in his lips. But this was a sad smile. "It's to remind me of how much I must move on... when things go bad..."  
  
X gave out a sigh as he looked out the window. It was true that Zero moved on more often. Because it seems so many bad things happen in his life. When he told this to him once, Zero only replied sadly that life is not always easy and he didn't always want to move on.  
  
But he didn't have a choice...  
  
Even if you want to, you can't make the present stand still...  
  
...He had to live on for others who wait for him.... For others who are important to him and for those whom he must come home to, to protect.  
  
X gave out a sigh. "I guess you're right..."  
  
"We are about to land." Someone announced. "Please fasten your seatbelts..."  
  
X looked over his chair to see Dr. Cain.  
  
"Dr. Cain, it's time." He said.  
  
Dr. Cain nodded, slightly and they fastened their seatbelts as the plane landed, safely on the runway.  
  
  
Roll looked up at the plane while she shielded her eyes from the sun. The wind from the landing plane almost made her red hat fly off if she wasn't holding onto it, it might've. Protoman walked to her side, while his dark-brown hair whipped about his face. He wasn't wearing his armor either. Just casual clothes. A white shirt, slightly unbuttoned near the throat and blue jeans.   
  
He doesn't seem bothered by the strong wind, despite the fact that he wasn't wearing his dark visor. But Rush, who sat by his feet, turned his head away, minding the dust as it flew.  
  
This is going to be one major clean-up... Protoman thought, amused as he looked down at Rush.  
  
The plane landed and stopped before them. Roll straightened up and eagerly looked out for X. During the time they were all apart, they never forgot to call each other. And how did they call each other!  
  
Dr. Light walked forward, smiling and waited as the ladder descended. From the door, X emerged and walked down the ladder. Roll screamed in delight. She ran and flung her arms around X that they fell to the ground.  
  
X sat on the ground in Roll's embrace.  
  
"Thanks for the welcome, Roll." X said, smiling.  
  
Roll smiled, stood up and offered her hand to help X up. X accepted it with a smile on his face. Protoman walked to him, smiling, looking at him with amusement in his blue eyes. Rush barked beside him. His tail wagging, eagerly, behind him. Dr. Light smiled at them.  
  
"Hello, X." Dr. Light greeted. "It's good to see you again."  
  
X bowed in respect, smiling. And then straightened up. "It's good to see you too, doctor." He greeted back.  
  
Dr. Light embraced his boy, heartily. X enjoyed it very much and felt a few tears come but he repressed it. Yet, Dr. Light saw these and smiled, understanding.  
  
"Now, my boy," Dr. Light began. "How are you and where are Dr. Cain and Zero?"  
X turned to the plane, grinning. "Dr. Cain's still in the plane with Zero." He replied. "They'll probably come down soon."  
  
True to his word, Zero stepped out from the plane, his blond hair dancing. Protoman noticed there was a small frown on his face but it faded away as he turned back to the door and assisted Dr. Cain while he stepped out. To Dr. Light, his colleague looked rather ill, he frowned, slightly but it disappeared as quickly as it came.  
  
Dr. Cain, though old, he managed to walk down the stairs in quite a rapid pace. Zero followed behind him, his normal, cold composure was gone, and so was X's present disposition, because they both thought he was going to roll down.  
  
Luckily, he didn't. He walked toward Dr. Light in delight and they shook hands with a hearty laugh. Zero remained behind Dr. Cain, without speaking but Roll couldn't help but notice a slight amusement in his face as it gradually settled back into a cold mask. X gave out a deep sigh of relief as though something that had gone terribly wrong was put back in order.  
  
"So how are you, Zero?" Roll asked, smiling, when he was standing along with them.  
  
Zero turned to her and nodded, slightly as his answer, but he didn't smile and he didn't seem cross either. This was a good sign, so she continued to try and get him to talk to them longer.  
  
"Has X been giving you trouble?" She asked, still smiling.  
  
"No..." He replied, plainly.  
  
"Well, if he is," she began. "you just tell me and I'll be the one to do the talking..." And she turned to X with a mischievous grin spread across her face that X had to laugh.  
  
"I'll be sure to remember that..." Zero replied.  
  
That reply was warmer than what he had given her earlier. She smiled at him, thinking maybe he'll talk more as the days go by. After all, they'll be staying here for awhile. It'll be fun with the ball and all.  
  
Zero looked down at his feet, frowning. He felt something was wrong but he didn't know what it was. He felt it, as soon as he stepped out of the plane. He always had this feeling whenever something wrong was coming. His intuitions were normally correct. It almost seemed like another part of his senses.  
  
"Hey, Zero!" He heard X call.  
  
He looked up and saw all of them a few meters away from him. Roll was frowning while X waved his hand high in the air. Dr. Light smiled at him, cheerfully and Protoman looked at him with slight amusement.  
  
But Dr. Cain wasn't smiling. Not this time.  
  
That's because he understands... Zero thought. He knows...  
  
Zero remained standing there while his shadow lay underneath him. It was high noon and it was hot yet he didn't mind. He looked up at the buildings, expecting to see something or someone spying at them from the top of one the building...  
  
  
Two people, a man and a young lady, stood on top of the building nearby, watching them chatting along from where they were. They didn't care much for the heat of the sun despite the fact that the sun was high up above them in the cloudless sky.  
  
They saw it clearly and knew that blond man had seen them...  
  
Seen...? The boy thought. No, that's not right.   
  
"Our work is done here." The man said, frowning.  
  
The young lady looked up at the man standing beside her.  
  
"That one can't see us... can he?" She asked, anxiously.  
  
The young man smiled down at her. "Don't worry." He assured her. "He won't be able to do anything about it even if he did."  
  
The young lady smiled, sweetly. "You're right." She decided.  
  
He took her hand in his, gently but firmly. "Come on, let's go. We can't linger any longer."  
  
She nodded and they turned away, disappearing, like thin smoke.  
  
  
Zero frowned for he knew now that he was right and something was coming. He hoped it wouldn't but he knew that was far from true. The rooftops remained empty as he saw the shadows had gone. He knew the day will come when they will meet face to face.  
  
But will it be as comrades or as enemies? He didn't know.  
  
This will be not like what it seems, perhaps? Zero remarked as he turned away and walked to join the others.   
  
Now let the dance begin...  
  
***************************************  
further notes:  
Ack! Please excuse me. Haven't really had enough time to think properly about this. But I'm going to do my best. It's a little boring, isn't it? I hope it wasn't... I hope it was okay...  
Bye for now.  
Ellis McDohl   



	3. Chapter Two: Blood-Stained Moon

"Ocarina"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
First entry: August 6, 2001  
Last entry: October 14, 2001  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me!  
  
Author's notes:  
Hello. I'm sorry it took a while. I really seems I need music to put me in the mood. It's been a while since I touched this as you may have noticed from the date... (more than three months it seems... ^-^') Oh well... I hope this is good enough. If you'd like to flame me, go ahead but please go easy on me.  
Other than that please enjoy.  
  
Ellis McDohl  
**********************************************  
"Ocarina"  
Chapter two: Blood-stained Moon  
  
  
The huge doors were wide open but the guests had arrived and poured into the Royal Sun Hotel where the ball was being held. The grand hall was brightly lit by the beautiful crystal chandeliers, hanging from the ceiling. The music played, gaily, with people dancing, chatting and laughing along. Old friends meeting once again, old songs playing, reminisces of time that had passed by. The past not forgotten only remembered.  
  
The ladies danced gracefully, their skirts glided, smoothly as they turned and spun. Men took the ladies' hands as gallantly as knights. Holding onto them, gently but firmly. There was a fat man standing by the buffet table, eating whatever he could get his hands on. Others laughed at him while others whispered to each other.  
  
It was a lovely night. X, as he looked up at the glass ceiling, could see how the stars sparkled brightly. He turned and found Zero standing by the window, looking out, blankly. They both wore the same black tuxedo, each looking as elegant as they could be.  
  
X smiled and ran his fingers through his rough, dark-brown hair, uneasily. He did his best not to embarrass everyone but seriously, he didn't know what else to do. So he stood beside his friend and said nothing.  
  
From the corner of his eye, he could see Dr. Light and Dr. Cain chatting with some important looking people, merrily, like old schoolmates. Rush stood by, looking up, and seemingly enjoying the conversation as much as they did. They laughed a lot about it. Dr. Light turned his head and saw X, beckoning for him to join them. X only smiled and bowed his head in respect, declining the offer. Dr. Light nodded and returned to the group.  
  
I might say something to embarrass them... He thought.  
  
When he turned his head to the other direction, he could see Roll in a long, red, silk dress, teaching Protoman how to dance. His elder brother looked down at their feet, trying his best not to step on hers. They danced there, rather awkwardly-one, the instructor; the other, student.  
  
The couples on the dance floor danced a smooth waltz with much grace. Their hands together, protectively, as though they would not let go. The marble floor was shiny enough for one to see their reflections. It was a good thing than no one slipped.   
  
The band played the waltz with such ease, soothing to hear and soon X found himself humming the same tune. He knew this song very well because he heard Dr. Cain play it in his room quite often. But he had forgotten the name of this waltz. He could only remember that it had something to do with the roses.  
  
Still observing Roll and Protoman, he gave out a short laugh to see they had bumped into another couple. Roll and Protoman apologized and much to their relief, the couple accepted it, kindly and they continued to dance. Protoman learned quick and soon, they were sweeping the dance floor with their graceful movements.  
  
X looked up at the glass ceiling and saw the night sky, so full of stars he thought he'd get lost in them. The moon shone it's pale light, silver and beautiful-  
  
-and selfish. X finished but he didn't know where that thought came from. He only knew it was true. He smiled up at it, thinking how beautiful it was and wished that he could own something as beautiful as that.  
  
Zero turned to him, and opened his mouth to speak but then, saw his friend, mesmerized by the moon's pale beauty, his sapphire eyes filled with the starlight. Zero smiled at him and stopped himself from speaking, thinking, he didn't want to disturb him in his quiet times. Instead he looked at the people dancing.  
  
The Rose Waltz... Zero thought, smiling. I never thought I'd hear it again.  
  
Zero smiled, slightly. He didn't know why but this waltz appealed to him very much. He heard that this waltz was played first in a rose garden. It also had a love story behind it too but he only heard it from someone. He didn't remember how it went and who told him though.  
  
The music stopped and the people clapped their hands at the pair in the center of the dance floor. It drew X's attention and they all saw it was Roll and Protoman. Roll blushed brightly, slightly embarrassed and slightly pleased at their dance and how it was received. They both walked back to X and Zero. X was still clapping his hands, smiling at them. Zero remained as he was but the cold mask was gone again.  
  
"That was very refreshing!" Roll remarked, smiling.  
  
"You guys were great!" X remarked, smiling. Then to Protoman. "Blues, I never knew you could dance like that."  
  
Roll laughed. "Well, I admit, we did do an awkward start but we did a great ending." She told herself looking at her partner, smiling. "I make a good dance instructor."  
  
Protoman and X rolled their eyes about. Zero merely looked at them. His golden hair that he had been wearing loose, slipped forward as he straightened up, after leaning against the wall for quite a while.  
  
Roll turned to him with a broad smile on her face.  
  
"Zero," She called, "can you dance?"  
  
X smiled from behind her. "I think he can." He replied.  
  
"Have you seen him?" Protoman asked, quite amused.  
  
X shook his head. "No." He replied. "I just thought so." He added, smiling  
  
Roll smiled, mischievously. "There's only one way to find out." She said and turned to Zero. "Shall we dance?"  
  
Zero did not respond however. That was because he was too pre-occupied with his own thoughts to notice them. He didn't even notice Dr. Cain and Dr. Light come to join them. He had this odd feeling inside him. One that always came whenever he knew something was coming.  
  
Actually, he had always loathed this feeling because it normally brought him ill luck. When the war started, it came. When he was about to fight Iris, it came. When Lady Aluze died it was still there.   
  
So much ill luck, he hated it.  
  
But what is luck anyway? Zero mused, bitterly. That is nonsense. There never was anything called luck. Everything happens for a reason.   
  
Tough luck though! The voice in his head, mockingly replied. You still can't get rid of that feeling even if you wanted to.  
  
Who said I wanted to, anyway? He asked, defiantly. He tossed back a lock of blond hair and he turned back, rather briskly, to the window. A small frown on his face. His companions were silenced, thinking what they said had offended them.  
  
To get rid of this sad air, Dr. Cain reached, gently, out for Zero's long blond hair and began to braid it. Zero continued to frown as he turned back to Dr. Cain's smiling face. Zero gave out a sigh.  
  
"Dr. Cain, please stop that." He said, gently. "You know how I hate it..."  
  
Dr. Cain laughed. "Come now, my boy." He said. "This is a party. You should relax and enjoy."  
  
Zero took a few steps away from them, his hair, slipping from Dr. Cain's hands so easily. Like silk. And his hair, on their own, slipped back into place. The braid disappeared quicker than making it so. Roll then wondered how he was able to maintain such a hair. She touch her own, feeling it, rough but soft, not anywhere near the crimson hunter's.  
  
She envied that hair and hoped to ask him how to keep it nice and silky like his.  
  
"Zero," X called, softly.  
  
Zero turned his head, slightly to him.  
  
"What's bothering you?" He asked, worriedly.  
  
Zero remained as he was, silent. A part of him told him to speak of it and another part said, to keep it from them. He was confused but his face gave away nothing. He didn't want it to. He seemed to hate this.  
  
"...It's nothing." He replied after a long silence.  
  
"We don't buy that." X replied, frowning.  
  
Zero turned to X, swiftly. His long blond hair, swung as he did so. Zero was frowning.  
  
"Then stay alert." He replied, plainly.  
  
There was silence between them. A man from behind them, one of the people Dr. Light and Dr. Cain was talking to, approached them with a broad smile on his face. He was accompanied by two young people.  
  
"Dr. Light and Dr. Cain!" The man called, smiling. "Might I trouble you for a drink?"  
  
The heavy air disappeared as Dr. Cain grinned broadly at the man that had approached them. This man wore an elegant black tuxedo. His dark brown hair was slightly rumpled and his green eyes held a slight amused light in it.   
  
X knew how sensitive Zero was and no words could better describe it. He saw his friend's face set to a small frown as he looked at the older man. Apparently, he saw something the others hadn't. He didn't know what it could be though.  
  
Then stay alert. Those words begun to hunt him. Why would he stay alert? He didn't understand why he needed to. But he would if Zero would say so.  
  
Dr. Cain held out both his hand to the other man who took it, shaking it, eagerly. X looked at the middle-aged man, smiling. He looked like an amiable person and he didn't have any traces of malice in his eyes. He turned to look at Zero but he had continued to look out the window where the moon could be seen.  
  
Pale under the graze of the moon... X suddenly thought, admiring his friend's features. The moonlight made gentle highlights on his face and blond hair, making it more radiant, somehow, and sad. He didn't understand why it was so but his thoughts were broken when Dr. Cain introduced the man to them.  
  
"Everyone," He announced. "This is my good friend, Ivan Weiss. He helped me with the excavations a few years ago."  
  
They all smiled at him, and eagerly shook hands with him. But when Ivan held out his hand to Zero, he merely ignored it. More to the fact that he was thinking about other things than listening to what they were saying.   
  
The man standing behind Ivan frowned, took a step forward and grabbed Zero's shoulder to make him turn to them.  
  
"Such rudeness!" The man said, angrily. "I will not tolerate this!"  
  
Ivan clapped his hand, though X didn't know if it was because of irritation or amusement. He noticed the man was not frowning. Instead a small smile played on his lips.   
  
"Lute, that's enough." Ivan said, smiling.  
  
The young man, called Lute, turned to him his black hair shone as he faced the light. His smooth handsome face was now set to an angry scowl. His green eyes taking up an angry fire in them as he turned.  
  
"But Dr. Weiss," He protested. "This person had been rude to you!" He turned back to Zero who stood only a meter from him. His face as passive as ever. It made Lute's blood boil even more. "I don't like the idea of letting him along with this..." He added, between gritted teeth.  
  
Dr. Weiss laughed heartily. "No worries, my boy." He said.   
  
He turned to them. "This is my boy, Lute." He announced and turned to the lady behind him. "And his twin sister, Ocarina."  
  
The lady stepped forward, much to X's amazement. Zero saw the expression on X's face. And was amused by this. Even for just the slightest moment, Zero smiled.  
  
The lady who stepped forward was young, about seventeen years old. Her eyes were like her brother's were sharp and green but with a gentler light and perhaps a slight sadness in them. She wore a white lovely dress. A contrast to her short hair which was black like ebony. Her thin, pink lips curved up to a small smile as she offered her white-gloved hand to shake.  
  
She shook hands with them except for Zero who chose that moment to ignore the lady and look at X's face. What amused him the most was when his young friend shook hands with Ocarina, he took it gingerly as though it might break.  
  
This is a development... Protoman thought, smiling, noticing what Zero had seen.  
  
Roll laughed, slightly, understanding what Blues was thinking. There wasn't anything wrong with that. It only seemed that they were both sharing the same thoughts.   
  
Dr. Cain laughed. "Please excuse him." Dr. Cain apologized to Weiss. "Zero's just thinking too much again." And he turned to Zero. "Zero..."  
  
But he was gone. And none of them knew where he went.  
  
  
Zero was in the balcony, looking up at the clear sky and the moon which glowed a pale copper color.   
  
I prefer the full moon... Zero thought, suddenly.  
  
He sighed, not knowing why he had said that. It was always the same. His mind had its way of talking. Perhaps these thoughts were more true than those words he spoke about sometimes. He didn't he lie to himself. At least not recently. Maybe if it's about pain he would lie to himself and say he'll be fine but these unspoken thoughts would not lie.   
  
Because he knew they were true.  
  
He looked down at his hand that now carried the ocarina. He didn't understand why he brought it along. Roll had teased him about it in the car but being as he was, even teasing didn't stop him from doing what he wanted. He took one last look at the copper crescent and turned back, holding his wine glass, half empty to go back to where he had left them. As he walked inside, a sudden thrust of weight came and almost caught him unbalanced as well as the figure who bore that weight. His glass fell and shattered as he tried to keep this figure from falling. There was another clutter he heard but did not know what.  
  
He found himself, holding a young lady, who had just rushed in. He looked down at her, slightly surprised at this figure before him. They both straightened up.   
  
"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry!" The lady said and looked up at him, smiling. "I was rushing out to get away from those men who wanted to dance with me!" A slight pause. "What about you? Are you running away too?" She asked, her golden eyes wide in wonderment.  
  
Zero laughed, slightly at what she said, pushing his glasses back to his face. "No, my lady." He replied. "I'm not trying to get away from dancing. But I am running away..."  
  
"Really?" She asked, as if she couldn't believe what he said.   
  
The wind blew making their hair dance. Her complexion was of the palest kind. Ivory-white, left unmarred. Zero watched her, as her long, black hair danced. It struck Zero that she was wearing a black dress. Her hands were gloved white. But then something about her reminded him of Dr. Cain for some strange reason.  
  
He just couldn't pinpoint what was though.   
  
She walked forward and placed her dainty hands on the marble rail on top of the balustrade. She smiled up, cheerfully at the moon's copper graze. Zero remained where he was, completely forgetting the broken wine glass. It's contents spilled on the floor.  
  
"Ooh! The moon's so nice! But I wish it was full." She exclaimed, smiling. Then she turned to him. "My older brother and I used to like to watch it from our bedroom window." She smiled, gently, slightly sad.   
  
There was a long pause between them. "What about you?" She asked suddenly as she turned to him. "Do you watch the moon too?"  
  
Zero smiled at her, strange because he didn't know why this lady amused her. It was just like watching over a little girl.  
  
"Yes..." He replied, gently.   
  
She smiled up at him. "You look a little sad..." she remarked and sighed. "But I won't ask why. Because we all have our own pasts were want to hide..." A slight pause and she bent her head down, hiding her sad, golden eyes. "Just like my brother..."  
  
A new tune was played inside. Another waltz and vaguely, he could imagine people starting to dance to that song. The lady smiled at again, while she watched him and then she realized something.   
  
"Say," She began. "We haven't introduced!" She said, cheerfully. "My name's Fuyutsuki Jiyuu. And you are?"  
  
"Zero." He replied plainly.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" She said and offered her hand to shake. He shook hands with her cordially. He nodded and then there was silence between them again. Zero frowned as he thought about Lute, Ocarina and Weiss. He didn't trust them.   
  
There was that odd feeling in him, telling him to be careful. Especially after what he saw in the airport. He knew something was starting again...  
  
Huh?  
  
He stopped and realized Fuyutsuki was braiding his long, blond hair, smiling up at him. He frowned and she laughed again as he walked a step forward, making his hair, slip through her hands and back to it's place.  
  
She was still smiling when he turned to look at her. Then a sudden thought occurred to him. He remembered the Winter Moon cake shop he and X used to go to back in Japan. The owner of the shop was also Fuyutsuki.  
  
"Is 'Fuyutsuki' your first name or your last?" He inquired.  
  
She laughed. "Heavens! It's my first name!" She replied. "Quite a long one too don't you think so? It sounds like my last name."  
  
Zero frowned slightly. "Then 'Jiyuu' is your last name?" He asked a little bewildered though didn't know exactly why he was.   
  
She nodded and begun to hum as she looked up at the stars and the copper crescent. Zero frowned once again, trying to remember what was its title because he knew it was a familiar song. Then he realized, it was the song "Mizu no Naka" "Within the Water" that was quite popular nowadays in Japan. His frown slowly disappeared as he recalled the lyrics in his mind.  
  
"Jiyuu..." She began once again. "It means 'Freedom'... Something I wish for my brother..." She turned to him, seriously. "I have a favor to ask of you..."  
  
Zero didn't know why this lady would ask a favor from a person she just met but he found himself listening to her, while the stars twinkled above them, now coldly, as though they didn't care for them anymore...  
  
  
X tried not to stare at the Ocarina. It was obvious that her brother didn't like any of them. And it was even more obvious he hated Zero for what he did. It was just his way, he thought. Zero's always pre-occupied with his thoughts.  
  
He wondered what Zero thought of the Lady Ocarina...  
  
X shook his head slightly, trying to shake away his thoughts. He didn't understand why he thought about her but then he couldn't help it.  
  
After all, He mused. She is pretty...  
  
Then he realized, he was alone with her, standing there away from the crowd. Her brother Lute was with Dr. Light and all the others while they chatted. Lute himself didn't speak. Instead, he had that bad habit of turning to them, glancing at X with a sort of an angry, suspicious look. X would stiffen. He hated those cold glances.  
  
And so he stood there, beside Ocarina without speaking. He wanted to get her to talk. But he didn't know how to start the conversation. He thought he was never good at conversations. He was thinking this over but Ocarina deprived him of this unfortunate business.  
  
She started the conversation herself.  
  
"You are Megaman X, right?" She asked, gently.  
  
"Yes." He replied, awkwardly.  
  
"I've heard a great deal about you." She said. "I heard you were the reploid prototype. So does that mean you're not a reploid?"  
  
X shrugged his shoulders. "Well, they say I'm not a reploid but I consider myself one although I'm just one of the firsts..."  
  
"I see..." Ocarina said seemingly satisfied at his answer.  
  
There was a long silence and X found himself, still admiring Ocarina as she stood, there, smiling a little as the music continued. She seemed to feel his eyes on her and sighed.  
  
"It's a very lively music..." She remarked, smiling, gently as she turned to him.  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
Then she clapped her hand once. "I know! Let's dance!" She said.  
  
"W-what?!" He stammered, quite taken back by what she said.  
  
At first glance, he thought she was quiet but now he realized, she must only be like that because they don't know each other that well. Strangely enough, this lady reminded him of Dr. Cain. He didn't know why either.  
  
She took hold of his hand and started to drag him to the dance floor, much to his protests. She only laughed at him. The others saw her dragging X along and looked on with amused faces while Lute frowned.  
  
Protoman saw this and realized that Lute wouldn't give his sister just to anyone. He turned to Roll who shrugged her shoulders as if reading these thoughts. Obviously, that was what she was also thinking. But then, they did understand how that felt.  
  
Protoman thought he wouldn't let just anyone to get to Roll without finding out about whoever it was. But seriously, this was only the first time to get acquainted. They didn't think and they hoped that it wouldn't go so bad.  
  
Dr. Light remained, smiling at them as they watched. Lute whispered something in Dr. Weiss' ear that made Protoman suddenly feel suspicious. They excused themselves and left. Protoman tried to dismiss these suspicions but could not. He turned to watch X and Ocarina.  
  
Incidentally, when they stepped into the dance floor, it happened that the musicians played an new song. Dr. Cain saw Zero walking towards them. His face brightened up even more.  
  
He was about to say something-  
  
-but was not able to.  
  
A shot was heard, the music stopped abruptly and the ladies shrieked.  
  
"Dr. Cain!!" Zero shouted, in shock as he ran toward them.  
  
Dr. Cain fell forward with a frozen smile on his lips, while his blood trailed behind him. Zero fell on his knees beside the injured while the people started to either panic or look at the injured man.  
  
"Call an ambulance!" He vaguely heard someone shout.  
  
His friends gathered about him as Zero took him in his arms. Almost unaware of the figures that watched this incident. He tried calling out his name over and over again...  
  
But Dr. Cain didn't answer. He lay there in Zero's arms, bathing in his own blood...  
  
**************************************************  
further notes:  
  
How was it? I hope it was good enough... I love the moon very much but I don't know why. It's very pretty... Maybe that's why I have the character "Fuyutsuki" (winter moon). Actually, she a character in another story my friends at school and I are writing. Anyway, I hope to get more ideas soon because at the present, I'm having a hard time writing. I need my mechanical pencil... *sob*   
I hope you enjoyed...  
Bye for now.  
  
Ellis McDohl  
  



	4. Chapter Three: I Wish To Be Free...

"Ocarina"   
by: Ellis McDohl   
First entry: October 14, 2001   
Last entry: October 25, 2001   
Disclaimer: You know who they belong to! To Capcom!!   
  
Author's note:   
Hello. I'm awfully sorry for taking too long. I couldn't log on to the internet for a while!! ^^' Anyway, here it is. I'm doing my best... I hope this is enough... Our semester break's over!! Oh no! Uh, okay. If you'd like to flame me, go ahead just please go easy on me. Alright...   
I hope you enjoy.   
  
Ellis McDohl   
***************************************************************   
"Ocarina"   
Chapter three: I Wish To Be Free...   
  
  
The silence was starting to get unbearable. Only the ticking of the clock could be heard and a few footsteps echoed in the hall of the hospital where they now were. They waited patiently for the doctor's news. X looked up at the night sky from where he sat. The medic had taken Dr. Cain inside the operation room and they've been inside there for more than two hours.   
  
X sighed, wearily, hoping this would end soon and Dr. Cain would be alright. He had been to a hospital before and pitied those patients who were hooked on machines to live. He could see them suffering in silence. They couldn't speak, they just lay there... Bed-ridden.   
  
X hoped with all his heart that the same wouldn't happen to Dr. Cain. He bent his head down, once again, letting his arms dangle down his sides. It was raining outside but, not hard. And the wind was strong. It howled and made the trees dance along with it. The thick clouds had covered up the lovely crescent and the twinkling stars, making the night sky look slightly red...   
  
This is not good... X thought, running his hand through his dark brown.   
  
He lifted his head and saw Zero, his back against the wall opposite from where he sat, his hands tied in his chest. A window was open and it made the strong winds come in. A lock of Zero's blond hair slipped to his shoulders as he untied his fists and pushed his glasses back to his face.   
  
Dr. Light and the others were not around at the present. Only two people were allowed to ride in the ambulance with the patient and the paramedic people. Dr. Light had instructed them both to come along.   
  
But the old professor knew that they needn't be told.   
  
The rain began to fade away and slowly, but surely, the clouds began to move away. Then the moon showed her face once again. X took that time to look up to see her and then closed his eyes tightly.   
  
If the moon can grant wishes, He prayed. please let him be alright...   
  
Although unwarned, X wasn't surprised when he felt a soft pat on his shoulder. He turned and saw his sister, Roll's, face, smiling down at him. There was worry that he could clearly see in her eyes, but she was only trying to smile because she knew this worry wouldn't improve the mood.   
  
They had to be strong.   
  
"Don't worry." She said, gently. "He'll be okay..."   
  
X nodded, slightly and nodded. "Yeah..." He agreed. I hope...   
  
Protoman, Rush and Dr. Light came to join them in the hall. Rush walked to X and sat by his feet, rubbing the side of his head against X's leg, whimpering. X patted his head while Roll sat right beside X.   
  
Zero straightened up, brushing his hair off his face, gaining their attention. Zero placed a hand inside his pocket and produced a blue string which he used to tie his hair with. As soon as he tied it up, the surgeon came out from the operating room.   
  
All those who sat, rose involuntarily as the tall, dark-haired surgeon walked toward them. Zero didn't want to turn to him because he could see that there was something in the surgeon's face that he didn't like. Zero closed his eyes, X clearly saw a trace of anger and regret.   
  
And he knew why...   
  
"How is he?" Roll asked, removing the silence about them.   
  
The surgeon gave out a sigh. "I don't think there is any harm. The bullet didn't hit anywhere near his heart..." He replied. "He only needs a lot of rest..."   
  
They all sighed in relief and listened as the surgeon told them what room he had been taken. Hearing this, they turned to go to the room but as Zero began to walk away, the surgeon caught his arm and made him turn to him. His long blond hair whirled behind him.   
  
Zero raised his eyebrows.   
  
"You are... Zero?" The surgeon asked, slowly.   
  
"Yes." He replied.   
  
The surgeon let his arms go, looking at him with grave eyes. Zero knew he had to listen to what this man had to say because he knew that this will be important. Something only for his ears, that's why he spoke now that the others have gone off.   
  
  
The room was nice and cozy; brightly lit and cheerful. Dr. Cain lay, sleeping on the bed while the others stood around him, looking down at him eagerly. Rush wagged his tail while lolling his tongue out, knowing that everything seemed to be fine.   
  
Roll held Dr. Cain's hand, patting it gently...   
  
X smiled down at the old man, gently, while he sat on the chair beside him. Dr. Cain's face seemed to smoothen out and look peaceful as though he knew that they were there. Protoman walked toward the window and looked outside to see the trees swaying with the strong wind. He frowned.   
  
"Looks like there's going to be a storm..." Roll remarked.   
  
"Ah..." Protoman agreed.   
  
Roll let go of Dr. Cain's hand and shivered. "Gives me the creeps..." she remarked afterward.   
  
X raised his head to look at her. "Are you alright, Roll?" he asked.   
She smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She replied. "Huh? Where's Zero? I thought he was with us?"   
  
Dr. Light smiled. "Don't worry about him." He said. "I'm sure he'll come soon."   
  
Roll gave out a sigh. "What is it with him?"   
  
X looked down at Dr. Cain's hand, sadly, while he patted it gently. "He blames himself..." He replied.   
  
They all turned to him.   
  
"What do you mean?" Roll asked. "Blame himself for what?"   
  
X sighed. "For all that's happened..." He replied and looked up at the ceiling. "Zero's probably blaming himself for not being able to protect Dr. Cain..."   
  
There was a pause. Then Dr. Cain began to moan and then, much to their relief, Dr. Cain opened his eyes and smiled, weakly at them.   
  
"That hit me pretty hard, didn't it?" Dr. Cain said, jokingly.   
  
"You had us worried!!!" X exclaimed, suddenly standing up, knocking the chair behind him.   
  
Dr. Cain gave out a short laugh. "I'm a pretty good actor, don't you think so?" he asked, as he closed his eyes with a small smile on his face.   
  
Protoman picked up the chair that was left on the floor. And X slowly sat down on, without even looking at it.   
  
"Yeah..." He said, contently. "I guess you are..."   
  
  
"I'm afraid I have to disobey Dr. Cain." The surgeon said.   
  
"What do you mean?" Zero asked, solemnly. But deep inside he knew what was wrong.   
  
"The bullet may have missed... but his health..." The surgeon said, gravely. Pausing to take a deep breath. "...I'm afraid his health is deteriorating..."   
  
Zero's flinched. "What...?"   
  
The lightning crossed the sky and cut it in half. For a split second, the dark hospital hall was lighted. A loud clap of thunder was heard soon after. The more raindrops fell and began beating against the window panes, hard as if they were trying to stop them.   
  
Zero closed his eyes and suddenly grabbed the surgeon's collar.   
  
"What do you mean by that?!! You said there was no danger!!" He shouted angrily at his face.   
  
The surgeon remained calm, understanding the sudden rage that came him. He had known a great many people who did the same when they hear grave news about their love ones. He didn't think reploids were an exception to the rule either.   
  
"That was what I was told to tell you..." The surgeon said.   
  
Zero closed his eyes, trying to hold his anger in and slowly began to let go of the surgeon. Understanding that it was never the surgeon's fault. The surgeon seemed to understand and did not need an apology. Zero opened his eyes again and this time, his emerald eyes looked calmer but slightly graver than the usual.   
  
"Is it that bad?" He asked.   
  
"I'm afraid so..." The surgeon replied. "We are doing all we could and yet..." Zero saw the surgeon's hand turn to a fist. "...he mayn't live for long... especially in his condition..."   
  
"I see..."   
  
Zero turned to the window to look at the storm. The thick clouds were hiding, the blood-stained moon, behind it. There were no stars. Just the clouds that seemed a slight colored red. He thought how fitting this was. The rain and the darkness...   
  
He had so many memories in the rain...   
  
  
Will you protect him for me?   
  
  
Zero stopped walking just as he was about to turn to a corner, when a sudden thought occurred to him. He didn't know why but when that voice spoke up in his mind, he was startled. He had left the surgeon to his duties and was going to Dr. Cain's room.   
  
Why...? He asked himself.   
  
Then he gave out a weary sigh. His mind slightly confused. He didn't understand why Dr. Cain had hidden the truth about his condition. Perhaps that's what's been bothering him. But then he thought Dr. Cain wasn't that kind. Zero thought that there was more to it than just the ailment.   
  
The rain continued to fall but it was slowly starting to stop until only a few raindrops fell. The wind blowing some one the clouds away. A slight rustling sound could be heard. He raised his head with a frown on his face and stopped in surprise because he didn't expect to see the figure before. Not in this place anyway.   
  
"You..."   
  
At that moment, the clouds moved away from the moon, letting it's pale rays rest upon the gentle face of figure before him.   
  
"Lady Fuyutsuki..." Zero said, under his breath.   
  
Fuyutsuki's thin lips curved up to a small smile.   
  
She's still wearing that black dress... He thought. What is she doing here?   
  
"Is he okay?" She asked, anxiously. "I hope he is..."   
  
Zero bent his head down to hide the truth that he knew was written all over his face.. "He'll be..." He replied.   
  
But she shook her head. "I know it already, Zero..." She said gently. "Even if you didn't tell me..."   
  
Zero raised his head, once again startled. She was smiling at him sadly and began to walk toward him. She was like the moon. So pale and true. He heard someone say that you can't hide anything from but the moon can hide something from you. He wondered if it was true.   
  
"Here..." She said. And held out her hand.   
  
Zero looked down at her hand and saw his ocarina.   
  
"This is yours, right?" She said. "You left it in the balcony a few hours ago."   
  
Zero took it gently from her hand. "Thank you..."   
  
"You should play for him..." She said and began to turn and walk away. "Maybe that'll improve his mood if not his health." She waved her hand. "Bye for now..."   
  
Zero looked down at the ocarina then at Fuyutsuki who turned to a corner. A sudden urge to follow and stop her took hold of him but as he strode to turn to the corner, she just disappeared, leaving him to stand in the hall.   
  
  
The knob turned and laughter poured out from the swinging door. The occupants turned to the one who had opened. Then they smiled when they saw the blond that had walked in. But Dr. Cain's smile faded when he saw the expression on the his face.   
  
Sad and slightly confused.   
  
"Zero!" X called, smiling. "You've come! We've been worried about you..."   
  
Zero raised his head and forced a small smile on his face but they didn't see it. He closed the door and walked to join them. X was studying Zero carefully, noticing that something was still wrong. He didn't speak about. He just let his friend settle on the couch near the bed.   
  
Dr. Light was also studying Zero and noticed he seemed a little tired than the usual. This was not a very good sign. He thought something must be wrong but then it was not because he had physical problems. But something way deeper than that.   
  
He knew Zero would not speak much. At least not to them. But then sometimes they had to talk to see so it wouldn't hurt.   
  
"Zero, is something wrong?" Dr. Light asked, worriedly.   
  
Zero raised his head and looked up at Dr. Light. He had taken off his glasses so he could only see him as a white blur. He looked down at his glasses and put them on again, pushing them back to his face to keep it from falling off.   
  
"Someone should stay on guard here..." He said at last.   
  
X stood up. "I'll be the one to stay here!" He volunteered.   
  
Dr. Cain laughed. "Hey, hey! It's not like I need a body guard now..." He said half-jokingly. "I'll be fine."   
  
"No, you're not fine!" Zero snapped, suddenly standing up, which surprised them.   
  
Zero didn't always snapped like this. It was not like him at all. Protoman's eyes narrowed as he looked at the blond reploid, as if he knew that Zero knew something they didn't. Or perhaps it was all just his imagination. But he didn't think so.   
  
He had learned not to take things as they are when Zero was involved.   
  
There was a long silence. Outside, the wind howled, furiously. The clouds once again covered up the moon but the rain was gone. Just the howling wind and the swaying branches. Protoman turned to the window. How fitting the weather seems to be, for their now dark moods. It was not pleasant.   
  
"I'm sorry..." Zero said finally, placing his hand on his forehead. He closed his eyes. But things like this...   
  
Dr. Cain smiled and sighed while he turned to look out the window. "Very well. If I must then I must."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"X, I want you to stay with Dr. Light." He began. "It wouldn't be a very good idea to leave Dr. Light. He might be the next target..."   
  
X looked down at his feet and thought about it. He wanted to stay with Dr. Cain too but if Dr. Light would be in trouble, he had to protect him too. He raised his head.   
  
"I understand." He agreed and turned to Zero. "Zero's going to stay here with you right?"   
Zero nodded, slightly. Dr. Cain smiled.   
  
"Alright! Me and Blues will protect Dr. Light!!" Then he turned to Zero. "You'll do your part here!"   
  
Zero closed his eyes, smiling. "Ah..."   
  
Dr. Cain laughed, cheerfully. "Well, if we have bodyguards like these three, I doubt anyone would be able to touch us."   
  
"True." Dr. Light agreed, smiling and joined in the laughter.   
  
But deep inside...   
  
...they wondered...   
  
  
Dr. Cain sat, reading his book, while comfortably leaning against the big pillow behind him. The room was dark, except for the bedside lamp that was turned on so he could read. Other than that there was no other light. Say, perhaps, the moon. Zero sat on the chair by the window, looking out.   
  
Dr. Cain stopped for a moment to see him sitting there, watching the night sky. He smiled and looked back down at his book, flipping the page to continue. Zero gave out a heavy sigh that attracted the attention of the invalid. But even such he did not look at the blond, basking in the moonlight.   
  
He's going to say something... Dr. Cain thought.   
  
True to his thoughts, his companion spoke.   
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Zero asked, quietly.   
  
Dr. Cain closed his book, smiling to look at Zero, still looking out to moon.   
  
"Tell you about what?"   
  
Zero frowned and turned to him, shifting slightly. "About your ailment..." He said. "You never told us you were ill..."   
  
Dr. Cain smiled at him, gently. "If I did, would it make a difference?" He asked, gently.   
  
Zero stood up, suddenly. His chair fell to the floor with a thud.   
  
"Of course! If we knew, we would've looked for-!"   
  
"-That's enough, my boy." He interrupted. "I'm sorry... You're right. I should've told you about it. You all, have the right to know..."   
  
"Why didn't you?" He asked, quietly.   
  
Dr. Cain smiled. "I didn't want you to worry..."   
  
"That's selfishness..." Zero said.   
  
The invalid continued to smile. "You know a lot about it..."   
  
Zero smiled, gently. "Yes..." He agreed. "...because I'm selfish too..."   
  
The old man nodded. "Come, my boy." He said. "Why don't you play for me?"   
  
Zero walked toward the bedside table to take the ocarina that had been lying on top of it, the whole time. He raised his to his lips and played while Dr. Cain listened. Unknown to the blond musician, his listener's soul was starting to know peace through the song...   
  
  
I seek happiness...   
I seek life...   
And yet it is denied of me...   
Release me from eternal bondage...   
I wish to be free...   
  
  
Outside, a black figure of a woman stood, looking up at the dimly lit room where the music was coming from. The figure's lips curved up to a small smile as the lyrics came to her mind. So familiar...   
  
The wind blew making her long, black hair dance. Then she turned and disappeared in the dark while the music from the ocarina floated in the air...   
  
  
Release me...   
I wish to be free...   
  
  
*******************************************************   
Further notes:   
  
Ah! Sorry about that! It's going slower than I expected it to be... I found my mechanical pencil now so I don't think I'll have problems... It's back to cramming... Ah, more of that cramming... Oh well. I hope this was good enough... I'm going to do my best to develop the story soon... Please wait a little longer...   
I've noticed that it seems like I have this fondness for the title "lady"... I wonder why...?   
Bye for now.   
  
Ellis McDohl 


	5. Chapter Four: The Next Day

"Ocarina"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
first entry: October 25, 2001  
last entry: December 16, 2001  
disclaimer: You know who they belong to! To Capcom!  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Hello! How've you all been? I've been a little busy lately but since vacation's nearly here, I started writing again. ^^ Hehehe... Here you go. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Ellis McDohl  
**************************************************  
"Ocarina"  
Chapter Four: The Next Day  
  
  
"James..."  
  
He can hear a woman's voice call him. The place was covered with thick fog, he could barely see what was in front of him. But he was aware of where he was because he could feel the grass underneath his shoes. He was in the garden...  
  
He remembered someone told him that it was called 'the Garden of Eden' for its perfect beauty that no one knows but them...  
  
"James..." The voice continued to call, playfully. "Come..."  
  
He started running, his black hair, whipping about his face as he did so. The fog seemed to want to stop him from getting to the figure standing at the end of the foggy garden. The leaves rustled and cracked underneath him, as he stepped on them. He tried to draw the fog away but it only seemed to get thicker.  
  
"James... Come..." The voice called once again, almost pleading.  
  
"I-I'm coming!" He shouted back. "Wait for me!"  
  
"James..."  
  
He thought, even though he ran faster than any living man could, even on these now young legs he used, he could not close the distance between him and the voice. But He did not give up. His foot got caught in root and he tripped, falling forward, hard on the ground.  
  
He looked down at his palms. Small beads of blood came out from his bruised palm. He bit his lower lip and stood up to continue running, not willing to give up.  
  
Finally, the fog blew off and he stopped, panting. It was enough for him to see the figure of a woman standing with her back to him. The distance was only a few meters from the white-clothed woman standing there. Her long, black hair dancing with the invisible wind.  
  
"Ah! "  
  
His exclamation made her turn to him. Her long, black hair whirled behind her.   
  
I can't see her face! He exclaimed in alarm. The dark's covering her face...  
  
The light seemed to hide her face from him. It was there but the light did not touch her face.   
  
"I knew you'd come..." She began, sounding relieved.  
  
Then somehow, the light touched only a part for her face and he saw her smile at him. Her sweet angelic smile... The one he had always remembered. Seeing her smile made his heart feel at ease. And he smiled too.  
  
"This is good..." She said, seeing him smiling at her. "You should smile more often, James. You know how much it upsets me when you don't smile..."  
  
He gave out a short laugh. "I just wish you would smile too..." He replied.  
  
She continued to smile but sadly. Not like the normal radiant smile she had. His smile faded away.  
  
"James, I..." She began.  
  
-But was not able to finish. Thick mechanical cables shot out from behind her. Before he could even react, those cables wrapped themselves around her. She winced, loudly as she is tied up with it. Those cold wires began to tighten and some of them went underneath her skin.  
  
"J-James..." She called, weakly and winced once again. Blood spurting out from her mouth. The cables tore her white clothes, slightly.  
  
"No!" He screamed and ran toward her.  
  
Yet he could not reach her. She was being engulfed into a mechanical wall that suddenly materialized from behind the thick fog that had begun to blow off.   
  
"LET HER GO!!" He screamed, he felt his vocal cords would snap.   
  
"J-James...help me..." She pleaded, holding out her free hand to him as if reaching out for him.  
  
"LET HER GO!!" he screamed once again, running toward the monster.  
  
He did not mind the other cables and wires that tried to stop him. He pushed on, trying his best to get to her and save her. He reached out for her only a few more inches, he would be able to grasp her hand and pull her out. But he could not-  
  
-He saw her fully engulfed into the mechanical monster. He could hear something that sounded suspiciously like laughter coming out from it's vents. The cables tied themselves around his arms and legs, taking him away from where the lady now was. He struggled but could not be freed.  
  
"NOOOO-!!!"  
  
  
  
"Dr. Cain!!"  
  
Dr. Cain's eyes flew open and he saw Zero's worried face, looking down at him. He had forgotten himself, worry written all over his face. Cold sweat ran down from his forehead. Dr. Cain panted and closed his eyes.  
  
Just a dream... He told himself, as if he was trying to convince himself. Just another dream...  
  
Then he opened his eyes and slowly sat up, placing his hand on Zero's blond head, smiling.  
  
"I'm alright..." Dr. Cain said. "I'm okay now, my boy..."  
  
Zero closed his eyes, gave out a small relieved smile and opened his eyes again. His face regained its normal cold composure which amused the invalid very much. He removed his hand from the blonde's head and placed it on his lap.  
  
"I'm getting hungry now..." Dr. Cain remarked.  
  
Zero turned his back to him as he walked to the table across the room, hiding the smirk on his face and taking up a silver colored tray. Dr. Cain observed him from behind him. He never expected the Crimson hunter that everyone feared or admired, take care of him like this.   
  
What irony... He thought amused. ...probably no one back at the base would expect this... Or would they? He is selfish like I am... and he cares more than people see... Perhaps that's why X loves him so...  
  
Although he held back, that didn't mean a small smile could stop itself from seeping out from his the side of his lips. As Zero turned, he saw that small smile on his lips and he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Huh? Do you find anything amusing...?" He asked.   
  
"Ah!" He replied, smiling.   
  
"I thought so..."  
  
Zero unfolded the tray's small legs and carefully placed it in front of Dr. Cain.   
  
"Ah, careful..." Dr. Cain warned as Zero poured tea in Dr. Cain's cup. Then he saw the old doctor frown.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Zero asked but he had a good guess why.  
  
"Why tea?" Dr. Cain asked back  
  
Zero sighed. "Your doctor said: 'no liquor'." He replied, smiling a little.  
  
"But-!!" He protested.  
  
Zero shook his head defiantly, his ponytail swinging behind him., tying his fists on his chest. Dr. Cain frowned and tied his fists on his chest as well.  
  
"I'm going to sulk!" He said, defiantly.   
  
Zero grunted. "Very well." He said, amused, turning away slightly to the window. "Sulk all you want..."  
  
Dr. Cain smiled at him looking at his profile. The sunlight poured into the room, making his hair, shine. And the wind cooled the room, making the curtains dance. Obviously the air-condition wasn't turned on.   
  
Good thing... Dr. Cain thought. It's getting a little chilly too...  
  
  
  
"X, are you sure you could carry all that by yourself?" Dr. Light asked, frowning slightly as he watched him prepare to go out and do his errands.  
  
They had gathered in the laboratory. Dr. Light had paused for while to sent X out for a few things. Roll, Protoman and Rush stood nearby watching him.  
  
Roll stepped forward. "I could accompany you if you want me to." She volunteered.  
  
X laughed at their worried expressions. "Nah." He replied. "It would be best if you all stayed here. I'm not going to take long anyway."  
  
"That's quite a load..." Protoman murmured.  
  
X laughed again. "Don't worry about a thing." He said. "I promise, it wouldn't be such as you say..."  
  
Protoman rolled his eyes around. "If you say so." He murmured.  
  
"I'll be fine." He assured them. "Dr. Light, please rest for a while. You don't look so well." He stopped and looked at him, closely as though studying him. Dr. Light gave out a nervous sigh and patted his head.  
  
Dr. Light smiled. "I'll be fine. Be careful."   
  
X nodded, smiling. "Yes." He said and ran off. "I'm going!!"  
  
Dr. Light sighed, shaking his head, sighing. "Sometimes, I don't know what to do with that boy..."  
  
  
  
X was standing there waiting for the lights to say "walk", and he waited with the people, near the stop lights. Dr. Light had sent him on a few errands to buy a few things. Dr. Light looked a little worried about something. He tried to ask but he could get nothing out if him.  
  
Until finally, he resolved that he'd just wait for the right time to him to answer. And Dr. Light smiled at him for that.  
  
The sun was up and the sky was blue. A few clouds floated lazily above him, as if uncaring for the world. The cars and rushed before them, making some dust fly about. The streets were clean but then one can't completely get rid of the dust on the street.  
  
X yawned and he used his hands to cover his mouth. But then he was interrupted when he felt someone pat his shoulder from behind. He turned, briskly and found Ocarina smiling at him. It took everything in him to keep from exclaiming at her sudden appearance. She wore a dress of all white with elegance that isn't out of place. She couldn't help but smiled when she noticed his expression.  
  
"Did I scare you?" She asked, smiling.  
  
X turned his head away, blushing. "Um... a little." He replied, rolling his eyes around, quite embarrassed.  
  
Ocarina giggled at his expression. Just then the lights said: "walk" and the other people began to cross the street.  
  
"Ah, look!" She said and pointed at the light. "Come on, it's time to cross."  
  
Before X could protest, Ocarina grabbed his hand and dragged him to the other side of the street. The onlookers probably thought they were lovers or anything at that line from the way Ocarina dragged him along. X finally straightened up on the other side and looked at her, smiling and she smiled back at him.  
  
"Where do you get all your energy?" He asked.  
  
She blushed and placed a forefinger on her lips. "That's my secret." She replied.  
  
He continued to smile at her. "Ah."  
  
"So where are you off to now?" She asked.  
  
X laughed, nervously. "Errands." He replied and shrugged his shoulders. "You know, for Dr. Light."  
  
"Ah, I see..." She replied, grinning. "Well then, come on."  
  
He flinched. " 'Come on' what?" He asked.  
  
She stepped forward. "To do your errands, of course!" She replied as thought it was supposed to be obvious.  
  
"B-but, wouldn't your brother miss you or something like that?" He asked. He can't believe he was actually going to spend this day with her.  
  
She laughed and looked down at her shoes. "My brother and my uncle are doing something important today..." She said quietly. "Something I'm not allowed to go with..."   
  
X noticed something odd about her. The way she spoke and her voice had some sadness and not sadness at all. There was something eluding about her. Something about the tone of her voice sent chills crawling up his spine. He tried to dismiss this thought, thinking that a girl as sweet as her wouldn't do any harm to anyone.  
  
Then she turned to him, her black hair shinning behind her. "So, I'm free today!!" She said cheerfully.  
  
There was a slight pause.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if I accompanied you, right?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
X rolled his eyes about. "Uh... not really." He replied.  
  
She beamed at him. "Good, good." And she ran behind him and started pushing him.  
  
"H-hey!"  
  
"No use protesting!!" She said, cheerfully. "Come on!!"  
  
  
  
Dr. Light was sitting on front of the computer for quite a few hours now. Roll walked inside carrying a tray with coffee. She was Dr. Light's lab assistant but that doesn't mean she couldn't make him a cup of coffee.  
  
Dr. Light had barely budged since last night. As soon as they got back, he walked to the lab and sat in front of the computer, working. She didn't know what he was working on but then it must be very important.  
  
"Dr. Light, here's your coffee." She announced and placed it on the table near him.  
  
He stopped and smiled at her wearily. "Thank you, my dear." He replied. "I'm sorry to bother you..."  
  
She shook her head. "It's nothing." She replied, smiling. "I'll be fine. It's so a bother."  
  
"You are so good to me..." Dr. Light said softly. "I only wish I could do something more for you children."  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "Why do say that?"  
  
He closed his eyes and allowed his head rest in his hand. Roll saw the expression on his face. He looked so tired and worn out. She didn't like to see him like this.  
  
"Sometimes, I feel like I'm not doing enough for you all..." He replied, softly and a bit sadly. "I wish I could do more for you..." he gave out a sigh. "I'm a failure..."  
  
"Don't say that!" She exclaimed.  
  
It startled Dr. Light. He looked up at her and saw her looking at him, gently.  
  
"Don't say that..." She said, softly. "You've done so much for us... Just giving us life is enough to be thankful for. We don't even know how to thank you enough. You give us a good home and treat us like your own children even though we..." She looked down at her hand. "... we're not human..."  
  
Dr. Light smiled, understanding her. He took her hands in his that made her look at him. He gently patted it, smiling.  
  
"Don't worry..." Dr. Light said. "You are more human to me than any of those other people outside... Come now, cheer up, my girl..."  
  
Her lips slowly curved up. A small cupid's bow and it pleased Dr. Light to see her smiling.  
  
If you continue to smile I could die and be happy...  
  
  
  
Two shadows stood in the darkness of the room. The older man, leaning against the chair of the younger man. There was barely any light in the room for the shutters are closed tight. The only source of light was the computer screen.  
  
"So... it's nearly time..." The older man remarked, smiling.  
  
"Yes, sir." The younger man said. "The Lady of the Winter Moon would come back to life..."  
  
"Then we get our revenge..." The older man finished.  
  
The younger man's lips curved up to a small smile. It was only a matter of time.  
Soon, Dr. James Cain... The older man thought. Soon...  
  
  
  
Roll left the room a few moments ago, leaving him to himself. Of course, it was fine for she had other things to worry about than just him but then he'd like to have her for company. He'd like to have anyone for company but then he's just too busy with his work.  
  
Before they had left last night, Dr. Cain asked him for a favor. A favor he intended to do since his colleague was presently in the hospital. He didn't exactly know what it is and what is so important about it but he took it, seriously.  
  
The computer screen hurt his eyes. He had been staring at it for quite a few hours now and it was rather straining. But he will continue. He had been through other cases which required less sleep. Not that he was complaining. He just had to do this.  
  
The computer screen showed nothing else but the same figures, over and over again. He had been trying to get through the files but it was still not working... People had said that he could not replicate what he had done but then, Dr. Cain had his own ways.  
  
What did you want me to find, James? Dr. Light thought, frowning, trying to concentrate.  
  
He sighed wearily. He didn't know why but he had to find it out. He had to do something but he still can't get through.   
  
What could be wrong? He thought angrily at himself.  
  
He started to enter another code. The one James had told him to use. And as he did so, the screen suddenly went blank. Dr. Light scowled in sudden frustration, thinking that it wasn't working and he had to take a short break. But then the screen opened up again and he stared dumb-founded at what he saw.  
  
He stood up, knocking his chair down. It made a small noise but it didn't quite register.  
  
"Oh my god..." He whispered, hoarsely, in disbelief. "James... I didn't know you were..."  
  
He remained standing there for a few more moments but he didn't seemed convinced...   
  
  
  
Project Winter Moon  
  
  
  
She was sitting on a branch of that tall tree near the hospital window where Dr. Cain was. She was smiling because she knew that something was going to happen soon. He knew everything that went on, even if she had no one to tell her.  
  
Or did she?  
  
She was smiling and the wind make her, long black hair dance. Fuyutsuki would remain here for a while and make sure nothing bad would happened. No one could see her except when she wanted them to.  
  
She would smile as she watch the old man sitting on his bed, looking out the window. He seemed to see her but she knew he couldn't because she cannot make herself known to him. Not yet anyway.  
  
But soon...She smiled.Garden of Eden... She thought. Soon it will open up.  
  
Very soon it will welcome those who are worthy and punish those who are not. She looked up at the blue sky, closed her eyes and jumped off the branch.  
  
Her feet did not touch the ground because she faded away before she even fell...  
  
  
  
Dr. Cain turned to the window, smiling. The wind outside blew and he knew it was coming. He knew something was coming but he didn't mind it. In fact, he welcomed this change. It wasn't that he hated now.  
  
On the contrary, he even thought it was nice that now could stay still but he had done something he knew he needed to fix for himself. He knew only too much.  
  
He looked down at his old, quite wrinkled hands.  
  
These hands had done so much... He thought. It was the same hands that I used to build the reploids and the samel ones I used that hurt you...  
  
He closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Don't worry, my beloved 'Winter Moon'..." He whispered. "Soon, you shall be free. If not by these same hands then at least in the hands of those I trust most." A small smile formed in his old lips. "Soon... And I trust then to take care of you..."  
  
A few moments later, Zero came back in with a frown on his face... 


End file.
